Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $4 \text{ m}$ and height $2 \text{ m}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Explanation: ${b = 4\text{ m}}$ ${h = 2\text{ m}}$ $8$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 4 \times 2 = 8$